Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is an area light, generally used for exterior lighting of roads, walkways, parks, parking lots, or other large areas requiring a significant amount of lighting. Area lights typically include a light fixture attached to a pole, wall, or other elevated structure to provide an elevated lighting position. In recent years, lighting applications, including area lights have trended towards the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps.